Growing Up Something Special
by Leo the Dragon Mage
Summary: Harry grew up with the Avengers but then decided to be a normal kid and does the "high school" thing. To bad it wasn't what he expected when he went to Forks. More summary to come.
1. Chapter 1

_**GROWING UP SOMETHING SPECIAL**_

_**Prologue**_

**Disclaimer- **** I do not own anything associated with either Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, respectively. I write this solely for pleasure and am by no means making any profit off of it.**

**Warning- This is be completely AU. Nothing will follow canon in Harry Potter and very little will follow canon in Twilight. That being said it will feature many OC's and many characters will also be OCC. It will be slash but like my other story, pairings are undecided. Dumbledore is evil in this story, more will be explained in later chapters. The Potters are alive and misguided by Dumbledore, but will most likely turn out good. Slight eventual Weasley Bashing (Molly, Ginny, Ron). Good Draco. Powerful Harry and creature Harry.**

**AN:**

**- This is going to be a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. The prologue is a Harry Potter/Avengers, but it will only be the Prologue, any other mention of the Avengers will be in passing.**

**- I got this little plot bunny in my head for something like this and the bunny just wouldn't let me work on "Inheritances Change Everything." It just kept jumping around and being a pain, so it looks like I'm going to be writing two stories at once. I promise this will not diminish my attention on either.**

**Without further ado... Read, Review, and Enjoy! (OH! and don't forget to Follow and/or Favorite if you like!)**

* * *

_**November 1, 1981**_

The day started out completely normal for one Petunia Dursley. Breakfast was made for her darling, hardworking husband, their baby Dudley was feed and changed. After giving Vernon a kiss before heading to work, as she was walking with Dudley toward his high car she heard an unexpected scream of surprise from the front door.

"PETUNIA!" cried her husband, Vernon.

Hurrying to the door, calming an upset Dudley on the way, Petunia worried over what could possibly cause Vernon to behave like this. When she finally saw the baby sitting on the front step she realized what had happened. Lily had warned her that someone was after Lily and her family, she also recalled that Lily had mentioned a theory that someone named Bubblybore or something really didn't have an desire to follow Lily and James' final wishes about where their child was to stay. While not being as they once were, Lily and Petunia had settled most of their differences after having their own children. Apart from the occasional phone call the two never really saw each other even after solving their problems. It was due to their somewhat sisterly connection that caused her to decide that the baby, Harry if she was correct, could not grow up with her family. She knew exactly how Vernon would take to having something he deemed "unnatural" in his house.

"Oh. Someone must have mistaken us for a different family. I shall simply take him to the hospital and hope that they can find whoever left him. Go to work Vernon. I'll look after everything." Without another word Vernon simply nodded his head and made his way to the car.

With a departing, "See to that dear, have a good day." Vernon was off the driveway and on his way to Grunnings, his place of employment.

Petunia grabbed the handle to the carrier the child was in and walked into her kitchen where the main phone was placed. As she set down the baby carrier and put Dudley back into his highchair where he had access to some of his favorite toys, the gravity of the situation hit her. Lily was dead. While she never really showed it, she loved her older sister greatly and was only jealous and bitter during her youth that Lily got to experience something that she didn't. Now she would never see her sister, never tell her that she loved her and appreciated everything she did to look after her when she needed it, even if she came off as hating Lily. However, she realized that she couldn't let herself grieve right now. Harry needed her to find somewhere to live; he could not be here when Vernon got home later that night. Picking up the phone she contemplated who she could call. That's when it struck her. Pepper! Pepper Potts had gone to college with her when Petunia had studied abroad in the states. Putting down the phone, Petunia rushed toward the drawer that held her old address book. Shuffling through the separate pages she finally reached the "P" names. Finding Pepper's number she hurriedly scratched it down onto a napkin and rushed back to the telephone. Dialing the number she prayed that it was still correct and that she could find someone to look after her nephew.

"Hello? Pepper Potts speaking, may I ask whose calling?"

* * *

_**Five years later**_

"Harry! Come downstairs!" Pepper called up to the child upstairs. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Stark, you know kids. They can be the most adorable things but most difficult at the same time." She told her boss when she turned to him.

"Don't worry about it Pepps. Harry's a pretty cool kid for only being 6 years old."

"Pepper! Why do we have to move! I like it here and all my friends live close to us. I don't wanna leave." The six year old whined to the two adults, not realizing the man he idolized was listening to him.

"Hey, Little Man! You don't wanna come with good old Tony here?!" Tony Stark asked the boy when he realized that Harry hadn't noticed him.

"WHAT!? WE GET TO LIVE WITH TONY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO! OH MY GOD THAT'S SOOOOOOOOO COOL!" Harry yelled while jumping down in unconcealed excitement. He was going to be living with Pepper's boss! Tony Stark! Owner of Stark Enterprises! IRONMAN!

Pepper, who had taken custody of the boy within days of Petunia calling her, had worked for Stark Enterprises as both CEO and Tony's personal assistant. When she had first taken in Harry she had been worried she would have to give up her job, in the end it was decided between her and Tony that she would step down from her CEO position and focus on Harry while staying his assistant. Tony had, amazingly, taken to Harry like a fish takes to water; the two of them were like kindled souls destined to meet each other. Both of the boys loved to tinker and come up with new things, both were geniuses, and both loved fun and games. While Harry had never actually told her so, she was convinced that Harry considered Tony an honorary father, just like he considered her an honorary mother.

That was another thing that had surprised her when she took in Harry. When he had first come to her, he had just begun to pronounce easy words but he never once had addressed her directly as mom. When she had eventually asked him years later if he knew why, Harry told her that he could remember his birth parents and how they died. He told her that he didn't feel comfortable calling someone else "mom," no matter how much he loved them, when his birth mother had died protecting him.

Pepper was also surprised when Harry had performed his bout of accidental magic. Luckily Petunia had forewarned her that strange things would happen when Harry became upset, angry, or overly emotional. Pepper had originally believed that Petunia had been pulling her leg, but when Harry had floated one of his toys to him she knew Harry had something special about him. After her first few moments of 'Oh my god what is happening' she realized that stranger things had happened in the world. 'Loki tore a hole in time and space while trying to overtake Earth with an army of freak aliens!' she couldn't help but remind herself.

When the Avengers had next met she had brought in little Harry, who had been in her care for a whopping four days at the time, to discuss what to do. Most had been in an uproar that worried that he wasn't originally meant to be on Earth and had been sent by an accomplice of Loki, since he was the only one capable of anything near what Harry was. At least that had been the reactions until Thor had stepped in.

_ "No. We shall cherish this child and help him grow. He was meant to be on this Earth, in fact his kind was one of the original beings on this planet. It was them that my father and I had met when we first traveled to this planet. I do not know the whole history because we did not look into Earth. The wizard's, as they are called today, were more than capable to look after themselves and many could give both me and my father 'a run for our money' I believe is how the saying goes. There is a great prophecy in the Universe, held by one of the many great races of old, that a babe would come with great powers that rival all known before. It is said that he would be struck by great tragedy and would be identified by both a distinct scar on his head and what resided within the scar itself. It was said that his scar would be a carrier for a pieced of the blackest of souls. It is fairly simple to determine if this is the prophesized child. Pepper does this Harry have a very distinct three pronged lightning bolt scar on his forehead?"_

_ "… Yes," came the tentative reply from the worried pseudo mother _

_ "Would you be willing to let me bring this child to Asgard? I promise that no harm shall come to this youngling, my people greatly cherish all life especially those of younglings. If he is the prophesized child then we must get the tainted soul out of his body before it corrupts him. The only way I know to do so must be done by a race far away from Earth, the only place they would help this child would be on my planet. They do not socialize much with other races and only stay in contact with us since we are the great protectors of the universe."_

_ "A-Al-Alright. Just please bring him home safely and if he is this 'prophesized' child… Please find some way to help me. I don't know what I am going to do if I have to do this on my own or if someone takes him from me. I've only just gotten him but he already has pulled my heartstrings and arranged them around his fingers."_

When Thor had come back three days later it was a bittersweet reunion. While he was on Asgard it was discovered that Harry was indeed the child of the prophecy. The tainted black soul was removed from Harry with no pain on the boy's part; however, the soul had been held for a long enough time (even if it was only a little over a week) that some of its magic had merged with Harry's. Luckily when the soul itself was destroyed, its magic was absorbed by Harry's own immature magic. According to Thor, magic itself is pure it's the holder of said magic that styles what their magic is like. When someone dies their soul releases its magic (every living thing has magic it's what "sparks" life, some just don't have enough to actively use it) and the magic travels back into the Earth recycling itself. The soul then travels to another plane where it no longer needs its magic. Since Harry's magical core was so large, especially for a 1½ year old, his magic was young and pure enough that it just absorbed the pure released magic into itself. He was likely to gain some of the magical talent that the soul held before it was destroyed, however they would likely never know whether a talent was naturally his or if he gained it from the destroyed soul.

When Pepper was eventually brought out of here musings she heard a shuffling from upstairs and that Tony and Harry had disappeared. She figured that Tony had gone with Harry to help finish packing his room. They were moving into a mansion Tony had built in a remote area outside of the Las Vegas area. After almost 5 years of construction the state of the art manor was finally built. The building itself only looked like a small one story house on the outside but the inside, which was mostly underground, was five times the size of Tony's Malibu home. It had input from all the other avengers, each of whom was moving into it as well, which had caused the building itself to be so technologically advanced by close to 10 years compared to other area on Earth. They planned to stay well ahead of the rest of Earth in that regard. They were all moving in together so that Harry could begin to train, without him realizing yet. They weren't planning on telling him the exact extent of his powers until he was hopefully 18.

* * *

_**Twelve Years Later**_**-**_**Somewhere outside of Las Vegas**_

Harry was now a strapping 18 year old young man. The training-magical, physical, educational, and pretty much everything else you could thing of- had finally come to an end. Harry now knew everything there was to know about what he could and couldn't do. He had been tutored by the best of the best, even by extraterrestrials to learn more about some hidden talents they specialized in. His natural physical form (he could change his appearance with nothing more than a thought) could only be described by the word Adonis. He was a tall, towering over most people at 6'4", with muscles that most men would die for. He didn't have the body of a weightlifter but more of a prowling predator. He was lean but the way his muscles rippled across his body showed the strength hidden beneath his skin. Many people would have trouble even causing the slightest twitch of pain from Harry. His skin was unnaturally durable and the sharpest knife wouldn't be able to penetrate it. When he unleashed his full strength he could crush rocks with nothing more than his hands. Thor was convinced he had some type of awakened creature blood; he had explained to them that the wizards weren't the only sentient magical creatures on this world. He had certainly taken after Tony in his promiscuity. Harry was a connoisseur of both the male and female body, though he preferred the nice muscled body of a man over a woman. He was well known in his circle of friends for having a great variety of bed partners as well as his other assets in that regard. He had just found out the true extent of his powers the day before and was still trying to decipher what that meant to him, though he was assured that everyone who taught and lived with him loved him the same no matter what he chose to do. He knew he was strong but to find out he was probably one of the most power people out there was mindboggling.

"Pepper! Tony!... Everybody else! Can you come down to the kitchen for a minute!?" Harry called to the rest of the house. He had used his magic to amplify his voice so that he could be heard across the house. He was lucky that one of his final projects from his training was to put up a barrier that separated the house from the rest of the world. Since Harry had absolutely no contact with the Wizarding World he had no preconceptions on what could and could not be done. His magic had matured with no limits and he could do things without a wand that would have even the most powerful wand waving wizard green with envy. His "barrier" was similar to the Fidelius Charm, it literally made the house exist in another dimension of Earth. When he created it, it was like he ripped a whole in the fabric of Earth (scaring many of the Avengers when the remembered how similar it was to what Loki had done) and made something like and large empty pocket in the middle of Earth's primary dimension. From there he surrounded the house with the "pocket" as he termed it. The only way to enter the house was if you knew exactly how to enter, where it was located, and had been keyed in by one of the members of the Avengers, Pepper, or Harry (though he didn't know it, magic had also made it so that they had mean no harm to those inside). Once outside of the house again, temporary "members" of the house forgot everything about the house and only remember vague details about a mansion they visited and what happened while there.

Harry wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with the new information that he was given. He wanted to feel like he could stay here at home and be fine. It just didn't feel right to him. He knew that no matter what he decided he would be welcome and loved here at home. It wasn't that that was bothering him. He just didn't know how to cope with what was going on. He knew it was being cowardly, but he just wanted to run somewhere where he could sort through everything and figure out what he felt he needed and wanted to do. That's why he was going to bring up the topic of him moving out of the house and living on his own, maybe even go to actual high school. That was something he always wanted, he knew he had friends but he also knew that he had friends because of how his "parents" were. Everyone befriended him because he was adopted by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, grew up with the Avengers, was heir to a fortune, a genius… he felt used. He wanted to experience the life most teenagers had where you struggled to make friends, struggled with balancing you social life and education, struggled with fights between your friends. He wanted that. That's what made him decided that he was going to do the high school thing.

"OK squirt what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Thor asked from the kitchen table where everyone was sat. Thor was the one Harry was closest friend and helped Harry out so much. In fact Harry and Thor had had a brief romantic fling earlier that year. Time had traveled differently for Harry, with all the time he spent on different planets and planes. Earth might have only aged 18 years since his birth but Harry was estimated to be about 26 to 27 years old.

"I want to go to high school. I need to figure out what I need and stuff. Plus I've always kind of wanted to experience the life of a 'normal' teenager. I think I'm going to start out in California and work my way around the country. I think it would be cool to experience all aspects of the teenage life and try it out in every state. Maybe go across seas for a while? I'll make sure to stay in contact, plus we're always just a visit away from each other. It's not like I'm going to age or anything, we've already figured out that I'm some kind of immortal. I might as well get a few years of being normal under my belt." he explained, "It's something to put on a resume if I decided to become an actor." He added with a sarcastic tint to it.

Everyone sat stunned, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry but there's nothing you can say to change my mind. I'm leaving tonight and I've already packed my things." Harry got up gave everyone a hug, holding on extra-long when he got to Tony and Pepper. When Harry made it to Thor he looked conflicted before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Goodbye." He whispered, though everyone heard, before disappearing like mist into the wind.

* * *

**AN's**

- All other AN's will be posted at the end of chapters like this.

- I love types of reviews except flames. Please keep all criticism (which I love because it helps me become better) to polite and constructive.

- All I have as a Beta for this story or "Inheritances Can Change Everything" (ICCE) is myself and good-old spell check on Word.

- I'm sorry for all my followers of ICCE, I have been out of town on vacation all of this week and only got back home yesterday. I took most of yesterday off from writing and wrote this when it wasn't my turn to drive to or back from the Minneapolis area. Then yesterday the area I live (Southwest Minnesota) experienced severe weather and I was stuck in the locker room at the local YMCA trying to calm down patrons (joys of working as a lifeguard). We had three tornadoes touch down in a ten mile radius, luckily there was no severe damage but branches off of trees were down. I spent most of today helping friends and family clean up or working as a lifeguard (seriously though, its really not that fun all I do is sit and watch people). On a side note, has anyone been in weather like this? Seriously it sucks, it was so black outside that I couldn't see past a couple inches in front of my face when I looked outside. NOT FUN! That all being said I would like to apologize for not having the next chapter to ICCE up yet. I hope to finish it tonight and post it tomorrow, though I will not guarantee anything.

**I love you all!**

**Leo the Dragon Mage**


	2. Author's Note :(

Hello Everyone,

I would like to inform everyone that my stories have NOT been abandoned. I repeat. THEY ARE NOT ABANDONED!

That being said I appreciate all of your patience in letting me get back on track. My computer completely crashed and I lost absolutely everything that I had not backed up, which included my stories and plans. Then on top of matters I started college and basically was attacked by my "best friend" and roommate over lifestyle choices. Everything is all good now and I have just began the writing process on my stories again. I am struggling with the two stories I have posted on this site but am trying my best to get back on track.

Thank you so much for your support in my stories and your patience.

Leo


End file.
